The City
by music nimf
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds. It's residence, the heartless, reside in the light, but in their shadows others live among them. Sora and the gang are about to discover this city.


Authors Note: I wrote this a long time ago, before anyone even knew that there was going to be a second game. I have no intention of finishing it, but I might. I just found it on my computer and felt that it was wrong to just let it sit there. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own what isn't mine and neither do you. Remember that.

Riku was on the roof top of a building in the middle of the city strip. He stood on the ledge, his back turned toward the empty street below. A deep, full intake of breath escaped his mouth. He leaned back slightly as he did so, and let out a dark, ironic chuckle. An undeniable smirk was plastered on his face. His hands moved to the back of his head and paused at a sloppy knot that tied into a bow, for just a second. He undid the knot and moved his hands toward the upper part of his face where his eyes were hidden under darkness. Then, slowly, he pulled off the black, leather blindfold that covered his eyes.

The wind played through Riku's silver hair, teasing with it. He swiftly jumps off the building and lands to the ground with a soft thud. Walking down the street, humanoid like heartless come up, out of the street light lit ground. There was a swift 'shing' sound as he unleashed his twin blade type weapons. A fast paced fight then ensues. The heartless didn't have a chance. Riku beat them in a clean, easy way as the heartless burst into black, foggy nothingness. Soon the only one left was Riku.

With darkness covering Riku's eyes, he stands in the middle of the street, smirking.

Where is Sora?

Where Sora is.

"There you are Sora. We were looking for you", said the approaching worrier of King Mickey.

A brunette, teenage boy looked in the direction of the new arrivals. He smiled broadly at his friends and started walking toward them.

"Well, I've been right here the whole time. Didn't I tell you that Donald?" he said, focusing most of his attention on the pissed off looking duck now.

"You did not, and you know it Sora!" retorted the duck in his usual squeaky-toy voice.

"Did so! Remember, when I left the hotel", Sora protested.

"No, because you didn't!" yelled Donald.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

" Come on fellas. Don't fight like this", Goofy, ever the peacemaker, stated to his two friends, "we have to remember why we are here."

Donald and Sora stopped fighting but both were still a little indifferent. Sora sighed and turned to look down so that he could meet Donald's eyes. "Goofy's right. We have to remember why we're here", Sora stated, "I'm sorry Donald. Friends?

Donald leisurely gave in and said, "Aww Sora, I'm sorry too, and of course we're still friends"

"Great" said Sora, now smiling broadly again. He suddenly got a confused look on his face and looked up from Donald to Goofy. "Why _are_ we here anyway? Well, I know why we're _here_, but why this official meeting stuff?"

Goofy made a dignitary pose and spoke. "It is a matter of the utmost importance. I met a guy named Anikhi over in Third District. He helped me fight off some heartless. After that we got to talkin'. I asked where he came from and he told me a city in Kingdom Hearts!"

That got their attention. "WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

" Yep", continued Goofy, "I told him how I wanted to go there and he gave me directions and a map! Sure was a nice fella. Now we can go get King Mickey!"

Sora and Donald looked at Goofy dumbfounded. What an unbelievable stroke of luck _this _was. It made them uneasy about it. It was just too, well, easy.

"No way. There is no way that could happen", Sora brought up, "You're telling me, that after two years of searching for this place, all we had to do was take a map and fallow it. Something must be up."

"Sora's right. This is too suspicious." Donald said apprehensively. Goofy gave this a little thought.

"Well, we could go ask Anikhi about it", Goofy said, "He said he was meeting a friend in Agrabah."

"Well it looks like were heading to Agrabah", stated Donald and he started walking toward the world exit.

"What? Just like that?", Sora said, mouth hanging open. He staggered, bending so he could reach Donald's height and walked awkwardly with him. Goofy just followed behind them without saying a word.

"This is the only clue we have right now", Donald replied, "We can't miss this opportunity."

Sora went limp in his bent position and sighed. Suddenly he stood up with grinning determination.

"All right then, lets go" he said, and all three of them walked to the gate.


End file.
